Haiburiddo Shinobi
by yurei king
Summary: A visit to the library and a power-hungry demon combined lead to a whole new bloodline. Naruto becomes the new hybrid. The villagers wanted the demon, they got the monster instead.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a experimental work. An idea popped into my head and wouldn't get out so I decided to write it up and see what happens.**

**The reaction of my readers will determine whether I continue to write or not. Hope you enjoy.**

Konoha Shinobi Academy, a place where young children of the village went to study the art of the ninja. It is this school where one Iruka Umino, a chunin instructor, was walking down the halls with his hand firmly latched onto the collar of his most troublesome student.

Iruka possessed a tall, thin frame with brown hair tied back in a spiked ponytail and sported a healthy tan skin tone. A scar running horizontally across his face, just beneath his eyes, marring his simple features. He was dressed in the standard attire of a Konoha shinobi of a blue long-sleeved top with matching pants tapped at the ankles, blue sandals, a dark green vest covered in pouches and a Konoha headband wrapped around his forehead.

"Let me go Iruka-sensei," the boy he still held in his grasp yelled, struggling futilely to escape. The boy was short for his age with spikey blond hair and peach colored skin. His eyes were deep blue he also had a unique facial feature in the form of three lines on each of his cheek that, when he smiled, gave him the likeness of a young fox kit. He was dressed in a bright orange and blue jumpsuit and a pair of goggles resting firmly on his own forehead.

Iruka frowned and tightened his grip. "Naruto, we've just begun the semester and your grades are horrible. Now since you won't cooperate I have to do something drastic."

The chunin opened a door and pushed his unruly student into the room beyond. Naruto looked around and found that he was standing in the academy's library. Iruka planted himself in front of the sliding door and crossed his arms, glaring down at his student.

"Naruto Uzumaki," he spoke, voice heavily weighted with authority. "You will choose four books from this library. You will read each of those books and write a report for me. All four reports are to be at least three pages in length and you will hand them in to me before the end of the month. When the last report is handed in you will choose four more and begin again. Understood?"

"Come on sensei," the blond wined, already hating his assignment.

"_Understood?"_

Naruto's head hung in defeat and he nodded.

"Good, now for your first set I want you to pick at least one history book and one book detailing chakra. The other two are up to you."

Naruto nodded again and turned to do as ordered. First he moved to the non-fiction section and found a brown book titled, _A Record of Clans within Konohagakure, _and pulled it from the shelf. Next he moved on until ne came to the next book, _Chakra and he Body: A beginner's guide to becoming a shinobi. _He was about to turn to search the fiction section, if he was going to read it might as well be interesting, but two books caught his eye. The first was a book that looked practically untouched, _Clan Rights and Regulations within the Konoha Charter, _thinking it had to do with the first book he shrugged, grabbing it as well.

The other book he noticed was bound in a torn, well-used black leather cover with a thick leather strap holding it closed. Curious the blond pulled it from the shelf and read the title, written in white ink along the top, _Ancient Legends: Beasts of Nightmares and Myth._

Intrigued Naruto slipped it onto the small pile in his other arm, giving him a grand total of four, before finally heading back to his sensei. The chunin looked over his selection and nodded, only slightly hesitating when he saw the book of old legends but he shrugged, what harm was there?

"Alright Naruto, remember I want the first report some time next week okay?" he asked. "This is the last day of the week so try and use the weekend to your advantage." He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and knelt down to look him square in the eye.

"You've got so much potential Naruto," he said. "I want you to see it as much as I do, that's why I'm doing this. Just try for me alright?"

Naruto nodded, clutching the books tightly in his grasp as if frightened they would fly away if he let them go. Iruka smiled and ruffled the boy's hair, earning a cry of indignation and a pout to which he responded by chuckling. "Alright, enough talking. I'll take you home." With that he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and used the shunshin to transport them outside the school and another took them to Naruto's apartment nearby.

They parted at the door and Naruto stepped inside, slipping off his sandals and unzipping his jacket as he made his way to the small kitchen. The books were carefully placed on the table as the blond academy student began preparing himself a cup of instant ramen. Once he was holding the steaming noodles he grabbed the legends book and headed for his living room, where he plopped down on the couch and opened the book.

_To the curious soul who has deemed fit to read this record, you have my thanks. _

_In this book you will find the details of beasts that, for the most part, have long since gone extinct or faded into the background, hiding from the public eye._

_Make no mistake these creatures are very much real, and I have spent the better part of my life documenting them. My curiosity does not come from a desire to slay these beasts, far from it. I am a mere scholar who's curiosity led him down a path wrought with all sorts of perils and other nasty things that made me long for a warm bed and fresh food. _

_Nevertheless, I pushed on and this is proof of my efforts. Learn these well young scholar and remember what is written here. It may change your life forever._

Naruto couldn't help but marvel at the words he'd read just then. He didn't realize it yet but the book had grabbed him, hook, line and sinker and now he wouldn't be able to part with it any time soon. The blond eagerly turned the page, unable to wait a moment longer.

_**Chapter 1: The Vampire**_

_One of the two most infamous characters in dark lore is the blood-sucking creature known as the Vampire. A creature that prowls the night, stalking its prey before sucking them dry of the precious liquid that caries the essence of life in all living things._

_Unlike most monsters, the vampire can be compared to a successful mass murderer. Everything about them invites you in, their look, smell and even the way they carry themselves are like flame for moths. Possessing incredible amounts of skill and mental prowess, the only one creature considered to possibly be the Vampire's equal is that of the Werewolf. While a vampire does possess impressive speed and strength compared to the average human, the Werewolf has it matched in stamina and pure brute force._

_These two are in every way, the opposite of the other. Vampires rule in the sophisticated circles, hiding in plain sight. Werewolves are the epitome of basic animal instinct, however more comparisons will be made later on._

_Now on to the anatomy of the Vampire…_

Page after page Naruto read, unable to set the book down. Before he'd even realized it the sun had long since fallen and was beginning to peak over the horizon, and he'd read the last page, a look of pure wonder etched into his features. The creatures described in that book had left him in awe of the power possessed by the monsters that dwelled in darkness, hidden away from the mortal world. Unable to stop a yawn the boy stretched and decided he'd get to work on his sensei's report after a little sleep.

He set the book down and made his way to his bed where he promptly passed out, his light snores buzzing from his small frame. However, within the boy, the most powerful of the nine bijuu, the Kyuubi, had been watching the memories of what his host had been reading. Memories of those very beasts came to him as he remembered the days before man had sought to control him and his fellow demons. He knew his host was too weak to face any of those beasts alone, but then his lips began to curl upwards as a sudden thought struck him.

Each of the nine had something special they could control. Shukaku controlled the sand and wind, for example. The Kyuubi's ability was that he had complete control of his chakra to the point he could manifest it in several ways. Perhaps it was even possible to alter the genetic code of his host's body into something more…animalistic.

The idea intriguing the giant creature he set about sending a marginally larger than normal portion through his the seal that kept him at bay. Using his inherent control he willed the chakra to merge with the boy's very DNA. Once he was sure he'd successfully controlled a single strand of the code he separated it from the rest and began to begin his work.

The strand bent easily to his will as he twisted, pulled and bent new pieces into it. Taking what he knew from memory the fox began to shift the code to that of a hybrid, a mixture of the more powerful creatures of lore he had encountered in his many years before captivity. A couple of hours of trial and error later and the fox looked at the first completed strand of hybrid DNA.

"**That's the hard part done," **he grumbled to himself. **"Now for the fun part." **A pulse of chakra later and the strand was implanted into one of Naruto's many cells. He watched avidly as the cell's surface began to shift and expand before rapidly splitting and forming two, then four, then eight. Within minutes a swarm of mutated cells were passing through Naruto's body. **"This is probably going to start hurting right…NOW!"**

**Outside the Seal:**

Naruto bolted upright, face twisted in a grimace as a spasm of pain shot through his body. He rolled off the bed, barely able to stand as more jolts of pain hit him. _'Wh-what's happening?' _he thought.

Had Naruto been able to see himself in a mirror, he would have seen his body beginning to lengthen and the sounds of bones popping. The back of his shirt tore open, revealing the rippling muscles expanding across his body and the outlines of his spine growing more defined.

He managed to stumble out onto the balcony of his apartment and turned his gaze to the sky, his pupils fully open. He felt his senses growing stronger. He looked down and saw the individuals walking in the streets, he smelled the foods in all the restaurants lining the road and he could hear…screaming.

A low growl rumbled in the changing boy's chest as he gave a powerful leap from the balcony to the roof across from him. He landed on all fours and rose to his feet. At first his movements were similar to that of a drunken man, jerky and he wavered. But soon instinct began to exert itself and his steps became smoother, his stride longer. Soon he was running, powerful legs propelling him faster than he had ever gone before and then he was jumping across rooftops all the while drawing closer to the sound of screaming.

The moon above peaked out from behind the clouds filling the night sky, shedding silver light that illuminated his body. In the pale glow if one were watching they would see dark red hair beginning to spread across his arms and back and the hair on his head was beginning to grow longer and became streaked with red highlights as well. In the few minutes it took to reach the alley where the screams originated he had reached six feet in height and was as broad shouldered as an Akimichi only with muscle and was dressed in the torn remains of his orange pants.

Naruto stopped at the edge of the roof and peered over the edge, and he immediately felt the rage take over.

In the alley below a lone girl had her back pressed against the dead end wall, watching frozen in terror as three men stalked ever closer. The girl was young, maybe a year older than Naruto with silver hair that accented her mocha-colored skin. She was dressed in a white vest zipped closed over a fishnet shirt, a dark grey shirt with a slit running up to her thigh on each side to reveal the biker shorts underneath. A kunai holster was strapped to her right thigh and another holster holding four scrolls, black sandals on her feet and dark grey shin guards. To top it all off she was wearing a headband with a metal plate bearing the symbol of Kumogakure engraved into it tied around her forehead.

"Looks like that fool pulled through for us after all," one of the civilians said, chuckling to himself.

"Yeah," one of his cohorts said. "That stuff that creepy old badger gave you must be some pretty potent stuff if it's working already," he glanced at the third man, but received no response.

The final man didn't speak, he only took another cautious step closer, a vicious smirk plastered on his face. He was eager to taste the fruits of the evening's efforts and disregarded any nonsense conversation to focus on his objective. They were being paid after all, they were just having a bit of fun before they made the delivery.

It was his eagerness that led to him being the first to die, for as he took his next step an enraged roar sounded from above and they looked up to see a black shape falling from the rooftops above them and landing between the Kumo-kunoichi and her attackers.

Shrouded in shadow they could only make out the things size and general figure as that of a human, but twice as big as any they ever met. It panted with heavy breath and they could only watch as a massive clawed hand shot out, the fingers curled into a fist and slamming into the silent man's chest. The blow forced the man's entire chest to cave in and he was launched back to slam into a garbage dumpster. Before the other two could react the beast had grabbed one while sinking its teeth into the other's throat, drinking greedily of the crimson liquid that ran through his veins.

Moments later he dropped the drained husk of his victim and turned to the other. He had grabbed him by his arm and he was struggling to get free. With slow, gleeful movements the beast's free hand snaked up and grabbed the man's head. A short pause and then with a roar he ripped it clean off, letting both drop to the pavement.

His gory work done he turned to the girl and edged closer.

"P-please," she whimpered, cowering in the corner as he drew near. "Please n-no."

The beast reached out a hand and she closed her eyes, waiting for the end. Instead of pain she felt a gentle hand snaking around her back while the other went under her legs before lifting her up and she found herself pressed against the hairy chest of her savior. He leaped up into the air, bouncing off the walls to reach the top and began to shoot across the rooftops. His passenger kept her eyes squeezed shut, still terrified of what her fate might be, but when he finally stopped she opened them again.

They were standing in another alley, across the street from the Konohagakure Hospital. Her savior set her down and gently nudged her forward. She hesitated and heard him turning to leave. "Wait!" she called, turning around to face him.

What met her gaze was that of a humanoid wolf with crimson fur, save for streaks of blonde along the back of his neck and the top of his forehead. The beast bent down and nudged her with his muzzle, urging her to go but instead she threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you," she whispered, drawing back to look into the monster's eyes. She felt she could sink into the deep pools of ocean blue but sadly fate would not let her. Shaking its head the wolf gently pushed her back and leaped up, taking to the rooftops once more. She turned to leave but paused when a new sound pierced the air.

It was a howl, the lone cry of a mighty predator that had finally awoken after a long slumber. The sound sent shivers down the young woman's spine but she suppressed it and stumbled into the front doors of the hospital, calling for help.

**Timeskip – the next morning:**

**Mindscape:**

The Kyuubi panted as it observed its host's brain activity and heaved a heavy sigh. **"That cub owes me big time for this," **he grumbled. **"And I can't even get some sleep until I explain this whole thing."**

The frown turned into a smirk as he thought about the exploits of the previous evening. **"Can't wait to see his reaction when he finds out just what he did last night," **he said, settling down on the floor of his cell to watch the next few minutes, wishing he had some of the human snack food known as popcorn.

However his amusement would have to wait because that moment was when said host materialized right in front of him, standing the tattered remains of his orange pants and very much taller than the night before. Confused it this development the fox remained silent as the boy looked around, obviously not understanding where he was and then sighing.

"They must have thrown me into the sewers again," he grumbled.

"**Not exactly," **the fox answered him, his deep voice echoing through the dark hallways of the mindscape. He rose to his feet once again and stepped forward, letting what little light there was illuminate his form. **"Normally I'd let you grovel and wallow in terror but I've had a long night keeping your body stable so just listen to me and I'll explain a few things alright?"**

The boy nodded, words failing him at the moment.

"**Good, now sit down and I'll begin." **The Kyuubi settled down on the ground, making himself comfortable while Naruto followed his example. **"Now, do you remember the book you were reading last night?" **He nodded. **"Well, due to my current circumstances I have been sealed inside of your body, do not bother asking me questions until later. I don't have much time before you wake up so just listen. Now, I have been alive for longer than you can imagine, in that time I have come across several of the beasts listed in that book and have become very familiar with how they work.**

"**I used my unique abilities to alter your body's genetic code and you now posses the abilities of three of the ancient beasts. The werewolf, the vampire and the incubus. Now, while these gifts have granted you great power they also have some drawbacks. Are you with me so far?"**

Naruto nodded, but it was obvious by his expression that he had a few questions. Fortunately he held his peace and waited like the fox had instructed.

"**Now, you will be waking up soon, I can feel our connection fading already so you must follow these instructions. First, make your way to the man you refer to as your grandfather and tell him you have awakened a new bloodline. Your senses will be enhanced to several times their normal when you wake up so you best have the old man make something to seal them until you can train to get used to it."**

The boy nodded again, but the Kyuubi noticed that his body had begun to fade and growled slightly. **"You're about to wake up. Alright, you must never mention me to anyone. If you do it will lead to a lot of problems for both of us so just say any information on the bloodline you have just came to you out of instinct."**

The boy had enough time to nod one last time before he faded away completely, leaving the fox alone in the sewer once more.

**Outside Mindscape:**

_Beep…beep…beep…_

The sound of the heart monitor, a sound that had long ago become familiar to the young Naruto, was the first thing to greet the awakening boy. Groaning from the stiff muscles he managed to sit up and place a hand to his head, wiping away the grime from his eyes and looking around.

He was sitting in a hospital bed, in the private room the Sandaime Hokage had ordered set aside for him when the stupid doctors wouldn't admit him for treatment. On a chair next to his bed looked to be a pile of clothes, all folded neatly and waiting to be retrieved and he could have sworn he could smell the Hokage's tobacco from his pipe like he had just been there a moment before his return to consciousness.

Deciding it'd be in his best interest to leave as soon as possible the boy stumbled to his feet and grabbed the clothes, slipping them on. First was a simple dark gray short-sleeved shirt, followed by a pair of black cargo pants and blue sandals. His favorite goggles were there as well and he happily slipped them onto his forehead.

A quick check around the room to make sure he didn't forget anything and then the blond was slipping out the window, leaving an empty room with a loudly ringing heart monitor as the only proof he had been there in the first place.

Once outside he was bombarded with an endless assault from his senses. The sound of people talking below, the smells of different foods and the bright colors were the worst. Slipping his goggles down the boy found a slight reprieve from the visual assault thanks to the dark tint in the glass. It was temporary but it was enough and he began using the rooftops to travel toward the cent of the village.

His destination was the tallest building in the village, the Hokage Tower. Tall, painted a bright crimson red with the kanji for _"Fire" _proudly displayed on the front the building was a symbol of the protection given by the one who lived and worked there. To Naruto it was a place of solace, a place where one of the few that treated him like an actual person could almost always be found.

Dropping to the ground he slipped through the door and ran up the stairs. He ignored the angered yell of the secretary in front of the old man's office and pushed it open. "Jiji, I gotta talk to you about something!"

The moment the words left his mouth the boy froze as the feel of cold steel became present against his throat. The blade was held in the grip of a shinobi dressed in black with a white breastplate, white shin and armguards and a white porcelain mask painted with the likeness of a hawk.

The moment the threat became known Naruto's hand snapped up, grabbing the masked assailant by the wrist and spinning. He used the momentum of the spin to slam his elbow into the man's back, simultaneously twisting the wrist in his grip to force him to release the sword.

"Naruto stop!"

The familiar voice of his surrogate grandfather froze the blond in place. He glanced up to find there was an audience much bigger than the Hokage watching his actions. Standing behind his desk was the old man himself, dressed in the white and red robes of his office with a simple black uniform on underneath. The matching hat rested on his head, hiding his hair, long since turned grey from view.

To the man's left stood a man with an impressive height of over six feet and black skin and bright blonde hair, mostly hidden by a hat similar to Hiruzen's but with yellow where the old man's was red. He wore the robes open, showing his bare chest and the black pants and sandals he wore. Around his waist he wore a thick leather belt with a large golden buckle, a boar's face engraved into the plate.

At his side stood a girl Naruto believed to be vaguely familiar. He didn't dwell on it and just looked back to the Hokage. "Guess I interrupted another meeting huh?"

The old man nodded. "I'm afraid so Naruto-kun. Would you be so kind as to release that shinobi? He's a guard for my colleague here and it would be nice if he wasn't harmed."

Naruto looked to the man still trapped in his grip and released him, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. "Sorry, my body moved on its own."

The shinobi's only reply was to nod before stepping back and returning to the side of the tall dark-skinned man. The young blond waved happily to the man, who simply nodded and then turned back to Hiruzen.

"As I was saying Hokage-dono," he said, gaining everyone's attention. "I would like to know if you have any shinobi in your ranks matching the description given by Mabui. I would like to repay her rescuer if at all possible."

Hiruzen frowned as he puffed on his pipe in thought. "There was a report concerning a creature matching the given description that was filed by one of my jonin last night. However the events surrounding that report leave me worried."

The man's eyes turned to Naruto who had begun to shift uncomfortably from side to side like he was nervous. He dismissed it and turned back to face the tall man. The two began to talk but neither noticed the fact that the girl was staring at Naruto with a confused expression. For some reason he just seemed so familiar.

In Naruto's case the boy was getting tired of wearing the goggles and lifted them to see if his vision had settled. This revealed his deep blue eyes to the girl and the next thing he knew he was tackled, his head slamming painfully into the wall behind him.

"IT'S YOU!"

The confused blond was about to protest but then he felt something soft press against his cheek and his mind went blank. Mabui, as the girl had been called, had pressed her cheek against the blond's and began to rub their faces against each other. This friction caused a sensation Naruto had not expected, as it turned out his whisker-like birthmarks weren't just for show after all.

The soft pleasure the friction stirred caused the blond to close his eyes and relax into the embrace. He subconsciously pressed his cheek into hers as a soft rumble stirred in his chest, just barley distinguishable to the two men watching in amusement.

"Is he…purring?" the muscular man asked. Hiruzen simply nodded, a small dusting of red coloring his wrinkled cheeks.

'_Jiraiya would have a field day with this,' _he thought before coughing softly to gain the attention of the two children. "Mabui, do you know Naruto-kun from somewhere?"

The mocha-skinned girl nodded, having yet to let go of the blond. "He's the one Hokage-sama!" she exclaimed. "I'd know those eyes anywhere!"

Hiruzen frowned thoughtfully. "I admit his eyes are hard to mistake for someone else's," he began and then his eyes turned to Naruto. "Naruto-kun, when you first entered my office you were saying something about needing to talk to me. What was it?"

Suddenly extremely nervous the blond returned to his feet, Mabui finally relinquishing her hold on his neck to let him up only to latch onto his arm and faced the two men. "Something…weird…happened last night after I fell asleep," he said. The two nodded, silently urging him to continue. "Well, I don't remember much…I mean I know there was a lot of pain and…blood. I remember a scream and being really thirsty and then hungry and then I woke up in the hospital. I-I was hoping you might know what happened last night."

Hiruzen sighed and returned to his chair, waving a hand at the others to take their own across from him. The man in yellow squeezed into one of the chairs and cast a glance at Naruto. His dark lips quirked in a slight chuckle when he saw that the kunoichi had yet to separate herself from him, this time occupying his lap and leaning back against him. He must have really left an impression to get the normally stoic and logic-oriented Mabui to show such affection.

Shaking it off he turned back to listen as the Sandaime began to speak. "First I'll explain who these two are and why this involves you Naruto-kun. This gentleman sitting beside you is none other than the Raikage, the leader of Kumogakure, A." He paused to let the two shake hands and then continued. "He is here on a diplomatic visit prior to the Chunin Exams his village will be hosting for the coming month. Mabui and her team were allowed to travel along with him to visit a foreign village and they separated to explore for the day to relax from the trip before coming to see me today."

The elderly man's face darkened as he continued. "Unfortunately, a few men decided to attempt to kidnap the young lady and would have succeed if not for the timely intervention of an individual with extraordinary abilities. Strong enough to rip a man's head from his shoulders effortlessly this savior slaughtered her attackers and then carried her to the hospital."

He paused and took a pull on his pipe, observing how the Mabui shifted uncomfortably and Naruto frowned, the Raikage looked like he wanted to rip something to pieces, a feeling Hiruzen understood completely.

"Now, Mabui was kind enough to speak to one of my investigators who is handy with illustrations and he drew a likeness of the savior based on the details given by the young kunoichi." Hiruzen pulled a file from a pile on his desk and flipped it open. He shuffled through the contents and then pulled out a single piece of paper and held it out. Naruto tried to get up to take it but Mabui beat him to it, grabbing the paper and handing it to him. On the paper was a drawing of the creature that had rescued the kunoichi.

The image sparked a memory and the blond grabbed his head in both hands as a bolt of pain shot through it. He could see it, the blood, the head gripped in his powerful hands. He could taste the blood on his tongue. Feeling the bile rise up he forced the girl off of him and ran to the side of the desk where a small wastebasket stood and emptied the contents of his stomach into it.

Several moments passed in silence as the blond gasped for breath. He sat down, leaning against the solid wood of the desk. He felt something tap his shoulder and glanced up to see the Raikage offering him a glass of water.

"First kill?" he asked, receiving a feeble nod in return. "You'll be okay boy. Just try and breathe. The shakes will go away soon. Sip the water, don't gulp it down or you'll just puke again."

Once Naruto finally settled he began to explain what he remembered during the change. The memories were coming back in pieces. Hiruzen nodded to the A, who returned it in kind, and turned back to Naruto. "Naruto, this…change that happened. Can you do it again?"

"I can try."

The blond waited for the others to step back and then closed his eyes. _'Hey you,' _he mentally called. _'I don't know if you can hear me, but they want a demo on the change. Can you help me out?'_

For several long seconds nothing happened…and then a warmth began to spread from the boy's stomach followed closely by a searing pain that doubled him over and forced him to his knees. He felt bones snap as his muscles shifted. Crying out in pain he braced his hands against the floor to keep from falling over and was granted the sight of seeing his fingers grow longer, the skin stretching and turning red. The hairs on his arms began to grow, turning into thick crimson fur.

He felt the bones in his face shift as his nose elongated into a snout, his teeth shifting into the back of his jaw only to be replaced with pointed fangs as sharp as a honed dagger's blade. The last pain came from his back when with a violent ripping to peaks poked out of the skin, tearing his mesh shirt. The skin broke and two wings similar to those of a giant bat extended, the full span allowing each tip to touch the walls on each side of the office.

Minutes after the first bolt of pain the human Naruto was no more. In his place knelt a winged humanoid wolf that stood as tall as the Raikage. Panting from the exertion the wolf looked to the Hokage with worry in his eyes. He tried to speak but only barks and growls came out, startling the old man and causing him to take a step back.

Naruto's ears drooped and a low whine came from his throat. He was about to try again but a hand touched his left shoulder. He turned to see that Mabui had approached him, eyes filled with wonder. The hand moved from his shoulder to his cheek, his head leaning slightly into the contact. The other hand rose and her arms encircled his neck and pulled him close.

"Thank you," she said, burying her face in his thick fur to hide the tears streaming down her face. "Thank you so much."

Unable to speak the boy simply wrapped his arms around her, his wings following suit until she was covered completely in his warm embrace. They stood that way for a moment and then parted, the tired hybrid laying down on the hardwood floor and the kunoichi leaning against his side, idly running her fingers through his thick fur.

"I'm guessing changing back will have to wait," A said, turning his chair to face the two and sitting down once more. Naruto nodded.

"Well, I can guess what effects this could have on your senses Naruto-kun," Hiruzen commented. "Judging from how you were wearing your goggles I'd say not only would your sense of smell be increased, but hearing and sight as well. You'll need to learn to control those but I can whip something up to help you with that until you get some training under your belt. It's also possible that this new ability of yours can be passed on to any children you may have in the future so for now I'll begin working on instating you as the first of a new clan."

The wolf tilted its head in confusion, forcing Mabui to slam a top over the urge to hug cute things and scream "Kawaii", and Hiruzen sighed. "Naruto, this is possibly a brand new bloodline. I will be able to offer you more protection from the civilians if I can make you a future clan head. You'll have to meet with the shinobi council to arrange it but –"

"Hokage-sama," his secretary's voice came from the door as she opened it enough to only be heard.

"Yes Dita-chan," he answered, frowning slightly at the interruption.

"We've just received word that the civilian council has called an emergency meeting and has requested your presence."

The kage growled in frustration but forced it down before he answered. "I'll be on my way in a moment."

"Hai," she closed the door and returned to her desk and Hiruzen faced Naruto again.

"Naruto-kun, I need you to try and change back. You have to demonstrate this to the council to make it valid as a clan so changing into your form and back is the best way to do it."

Naruto nodded and closed his eyes, sending another silent plea into the depths of his mind. In answer he was subject to a reversal of the process he'd undergone to take the form in the first place. His fur seemed to just fall of him, covering the spot where he lay in a carpet of shedding and then his body slowly shrunk until he was back to his old self.

It was only as he stood up and looked to his surrogate grandfather that he finally caught a glimpse of his new physique as a human. He was now taller and broader in the shoulders than the others in his class, his body a mass of sleek, compacted muscle and his hair a wild mane that reached the base of his neck. His whisker marks were much darker than usual, coupling with his hair and the new slightly slit pupils of his eyes to give him a more…feral look. All in all, he liked it.

"Well Naruto-kun, it seems you'll need some custom clothes to match your transformations," Hiruzen mused but put it out of his mind at the moment. "Now, at least you still have your pants, my Anbu guards usually have a cloak in case of the need for further camouflage, I'm sure they can lend one to you…" a black cloak fell from one of the corners and was scooped up by the leader who handed it to the boy. Once covered Hiruzen turned to the other visitors in his office.

"Would you care to accompany me to the meeting Raikage-dono?"

A nodded and as one the group fell in step at the Hokage's sides, heading off to face the pack of power hungry bigots that called themselves the civilian council.

**And Cut!**

**Alright, what do you think?**

**Constructive criticism is appreciated, flames will be used to cook my meals. If you have any suggestions then I'll listen, if you wish to take a shot at writing it yourself just go for it.**

**Since some questions involving the teeth will come up, picture the scene in the newest wolfman movie when he changed while strapped to the chair.**

**Hope you all liked it, yurei king signing out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I had such a good reaction from this I couldn't help but write a new chapter up quick. Well, I hope this one continues to impress, let me know if you have any doubts after it and I'll see what I can do to fix them next chapter.**

**Now, time for the meeting with the idiot council of old geezers too focused on their own personal gain to do any good, and the shinobi council. **

**On with the chapter!**

The council chamber was buzzing with activity. The room itself was a vast chamber, an open space in the center and a series of raised seats in the shape of a horseshoe with the seat for the Hokage in the very center on a raised dais.

On the left side of the room sat the civilian council. A idea proposed by the Shodaime Hokage, Hashirama Senju, the civilian populace created a series of guilds. Tradesman such as merchants and storeowners, Craftsmen like blacksmiths and fabric workers. Each guild had a main office located in the village and a representative with a place on the council.

Across from the guild masters sat the respective heads of each of the shinobi clans in Konohagakure. The Shodaime had created the shinobi side of the council in order to allow opinions to be heard over decisions that will involve their clan members. The civilian side had been a notion to placate the masses in order to make them feel they had a voice.

It had not been Hashirama's intention to give either council a large amount of power over the way things were run in the village, merely a voice. However the civilian side had gained leverage since the death of the Yondaime, passing a series of laws prior to Hiruzen ascending to take the position once again. The laws granted them a greater say in the day-to-day process including their own pay and the taxes placed on them and their associates.

The council members from each side were currently speaking amongst each other, sharing greetings and speaking of light matters as they waited for the meeting to get under way. All discussion ceased when the doors opened and the Sandaime stepped forward, the Yondaime Raikage at his side and two others, a girl bearing the symbol of Kumo and another dressed in a black cloak with the hood drawn up to cover their face in shadow.

Hiruzen continued up to his seat while the three waited on the floor below. He paused to let his gaze travel over the room and then let himself relax fully into the seat. "Since we're all here," he stated, drawing out his pipe and lighting the cherry flavored tobacco he was so fond of. "Why don't you tell me what is so important it called for an emergency meeting of the entire council to notify me?"

The civilian council shifted slightly in their seats until one gathered enough courage to stand up. He was a tall man, dressed in the extravagant robes of a successful merchant with long black hair obviously well cared for by the sheen it possessed. "We just received word that three men were brutally murdered last night. There are investigations being carried out but we thought it best to coordinate with the shinobi council to solve this matter quickly."

Hiruzen shook his head. "There will be no need for that, Councilor Takeda," he said. "I have already been made aware of the crime that was attempted last night by the three men that were killed. The one to catch them in the act and bestow punishment was none other than the young man standing next to the Raikage."

Takeda frowned. "Then may we ask why he decided such an act of brutality was necessary?"

"It's actually quite simple," A said, getting their attention focused on himself. "The three in question were in the process of attempting to kidnap one of my genin after drugging her. He intervened."

On the shinobi side a man with dark brown hair and dressed in a grey high-collared jacket and sunglasses leaned forward slightly. "May we know the identity of this young man?"

The head of the hooded figure looked up to Hiruzen, who nodded, and then raised a hand to draw back the only thing keeping his identity hidden. It fell away to reveal the smiling face of Naruto Uzumaki, the village pariah.

The civilian council erupted in outraged shouts at the _boy's _presence. Hiruzen's demeanor did a one-eighty and he rose to his feet, flooding the room with his chakra and killing intent. The combination quickly silenced the rabble and gave him free reign to talk once again.

"Now, if you will all remain silent I will explain my knowledge on the matter," he gave the civilians another quick glare and then began shifting through some papers that were sitting on the desk before him. As he was occupied, Naruto let his eyes wander across the room, studying the shinobi clan heads. His gaze only lingered for a moment on each one until one in particular caught his attention.

It was the only woman among them. She had wild brown hair, brown eyes with a slit pupil and a perpetual feral grin. A crimson fang tattoo adorned each of her cheeks. She met his sapphire stare with her own fierce brown ones, a challenge he didn't understand burning in them. An primal urge rose in him and he locked his gaze with her own, refusing to submit.

He heard the conversation pick up but he didn't care, his focus was solely on the woman who seemed adamant in being his superior. The woman' s smirk turned into a scowl and Naruto matched it with one of his own, and then that rumbling growl came from his chest again. The growl seemed to have an effect on her because she rose from her seat, a dusting of pink on her cheeks.

She looked ready to leap down and fight him and he was beginning to take a stance befitting his transformed self more than his human one. His back was slightly hunched, knees bent and feet spread to provide a steady base. His hands were curled into claws and his lips started to pull back in a snarl that showed his sharp canines.

Another growl began to rise in his throat, a challenge to the one that dared question him. Naruto felt the animal inside urging him, demanding he be the dominant one. Responding to the urging he stepped forward, but suddenly Mabui was in front of him, her arms wrapping around his neck and her eyes burning with a passion he couldn't understand until she pressed her lips against his own.

The hybrid froze, his lips parting in a gasp that granted her tongue entry into the space beyond. The red muscle plundered his mouth, exploring every surface. She was allowed to continue unhindered until, as if rising on instinct, Naruto's own tongue rose to meet hers and they began a dance for dominance. She was just about to surrender when an iron grip slammed onto the boy's shoulder, pulling him away as the same happened with Mabui.

Growling in irritation Naruto looked over his shoulder to find A standing there, frowning down at him with a stern glare. Unable to meet his gaze he looked ahead to find Mabui being held back by the very same woman that had shared the intense stare down in the first place.

"Well," Hiruzen's amused voice cut through the tension like a hot knife through butter. "It seems your new bloodline has some unforeseen effects on the female populace Naruto-kun."

Naruto felt his face grow extremely warm, ignoring the whispers instigated by the old man's words amongst the councilors of both sides. Hiruzen turned his glance to the clan head currently standing next to the Kumo genin. "Tsume. Would you please explain to the council what just occurred?"

The feral looking woman nodded. "Among the clan heads it is known that we of the Inuzuka clan share quite a bit more than just physical traits with our canine partners. One thing we share is the recognition of an Alpha presence in an individual. Naruto Uzumaki possesses an incredibly advanced presence for one so young. I also detected a shockingly large output of pheromones commonly associated with a male canine attempting to attract a mate.

I believe the Raikage's kunoichi here was affected by the pheromones and Alpha presence and reacted on an instinctual level. Even I was affected by the presence, being the Alpha of my clan my instincts detected a possible threat to my position and I momentarily lost myself to my on animalistic traits. Had the young lady not interfered and granted me an opening to regain control Uzumaki and I might have gotten into a battle for dominance."

The Sandaime contemplated this new information. He was learning more and more as the day progressed. Nodding to himself like he had come to a sudden conclusion he set his pipe down once again and addressed the blond in question.

"Naruto-kun. Please demonstrate the ability you showed to myself and the Raikage earlier this morning."

His trained eyes watched as the blond hesitated, offering him a small nod of encouragement, and then the boy nodded and closed his eyes. Naruto considered requesting help again but decided he would eventually need to learn to trigger the transformation himself and decided to try on his own first. Digging deep into his memory he tried to think of what he had felt during his transformation in his Jiji's office.

He remembered the warmth and shot of pain but what about before then? Exhilaration, the feeling of power building up behind a blockage and then bursting forth with the strength of a raging torrent. That was what he had felt and what he needed to feel again.

Focusing all of his will he tried to summon up that feeling again…but he could feel the eyes of everyone in the room. Their gazes weighed heavy, burning into him as they studied every twitch, every breath he took. Eventually he realized it wouldn't work and resorted to his final option. _'Please,' _he thought, sending the single word into the deepest depths of his mind.

'_**You need to learn how to do this on your own,' **_was the grumbled response, followed by the familiar rush of energy followed by a wave of crushing pain. A few moments later and then Naruto stood tall in his changed state, howling a challenge to the gathered council as they all stared in a combination of shock and horror.

He stood panting in the center of the room, awaiting the response. The councilors sat frozen in disbelief and fear. It was as the last echoes of his howl faded that one of the civilians managed to grow a set and stood up, pointing an accusing finger at the creature standing before them. "Hokage-sama! The demon is showing its true colors at last, we must kill it before it eradicates us all!"

An Anbu wearing the mask of a cat appeared next to the hysterical councilor and with a flick of her wrist lopped his head off with her tanto and vanished before the resulting spray of blood could catch her. "I don't recall ever recalling my law regarding discussing that particular subject," Hiruzen said, his cold glare drifting over the remaining civilians, daring them to follow the first's example. When none took the bait he nodded and turned to see that Naruto was beginning to change back, the cloak thankfully hiding any ripped clothing underneath.

However, Naruto was not focused on any of the living in the room, no…his gaze was solely reserved for the blood that spilled across the desk of the executed civilian. The aged kage's brow furrowed. The form Naruto took was that of a werewolf, he had read enough novels in his youth to recognize such a creature, but those wings were of another species and that look in his eyes wasn't one of fear…but of hunger.

'_Oh no,' _he thought, rising from his seat just as the blond took a step towards the stands. "Naruto-kun. You're probably tired from the demonstration. Why don't I have one of my Anbu escort you to someplace you can eat and rest?"

Naruto swallowed nervously and looked back to Hiruzen with a small nod, not trusting his voice at the moment. The man returned the gesture and waved his hand, the very Anbu that had slain the councilor appearing kneeling next to the newborn hybrid. "Neko, take Naruto to get some food," he ordered but then he seemed to have a sudden thought. "Also, would you kindly take him to purchase some new clothes? Something loose and elastic would be preferable given his transformations. Oh, and you can make a stop to change into your civilian attire should you wish to do so."

Neko nodded and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder before performing a quick shunshin, leaving the Hokage and Raikage to explain what had occurred.

Naruto and Neko reappeared on a rooftop across the street from the Hokage Tower. As soon as the Anbu released her hold on his shoulder the blond turned to observe his escort. She was taller than him, his new physical appearance had granted him an increase in height to be the tallest of his class but even then he only stood three or four inches over five feet, he was only fourteen after all.

Her armor hugged her figure, outlining her generous figure and her hair was long and colored an eye-catching dark purple. He wished he could see her face but her mask prevented that from happening at all. "So Neko-san," Naruto said. "Would you like to split up for a bit so we can change clothes or do you plan to stay in the Anbu getup?"

"I would appreciate the chance to walk around without the mask Uzumaki-san," she answered. "Might I suggest we part ways and meet on the roof of your apartment complex?"

"Sounds good to me," he agreed. "But could you not call me by my family name? It makes me feel old."

"As you wish, Naruto-san," she said before disappearing via another shunshin.

Naruto sighed and took off for his own apartment, his cloak billowing slightly in the wind of his movement. As he moved he had a thought and sent a small inquiry into his mind. _'Will you be explaining any of this to me soon?'_

'…_**In time,'**_ the voice responded. _**'For now, however, you must let me rest. The process of maintaining your genetic stability during the bonding of the new genes to your cells took a lot of concentration and chakra on my part.'**_

Naruto nodded. _'Fine. Have a good nap.'_

'_**Try not to get us killed while I'm out.'**_

The blond jumped down to land on his balcony and stepped into the apartment, throwing off his cloak to reveal his bare torso and tattered remains of his pants. Before he had taken even two steps into the living room the boy was assaulted by the gut-wrenching aroma of a combination of dirty laundry, week-old dishes and mold amplified by his enhanced senses. Forcing back a gag the boy ran to throw open all the windows in his humble abode and began cleaning as fast as he could. Cleaning in this moment being throwing everything into plastic bags and throwing them into the dumpster that was conveniently placed directly below his balcony.

The source of the stench mostly gone, the hybrid threw open his closet and began to dig through his remaining clean clothes to try and find something that would fit him. After digging through several spare jumpsuits Naruto was finally rewarded for his efforts by finding a box that contained one of his only sets of large clothes. It was simple, a sleeveless black shirt with a red spiral, green and black camouflage cargo pants and a dark gray zip-up hooded sweatshirt. They had been a gift from Hiruzen for one of his birthdays. _"You'll be a big boy someday," _he'd said. _"You'd best have some clothes that will fit you when you do."_

Saying a silent prayer of thanks Naruto slipped the clothes on, followed quickly by his goggles and turned to leave via the front door. He made sure to lock it and then headed for the stairs leading to the roof, slipping his hood up to try and muffle some of the sounds and block a little more light as he did so. It wouldn't offer much protection but it was the best he could do at such short notice.

Naruto stepped onto the roof to find a woman with easily recognizable purple hair waiting for him. She had changed out of her armor and was now dressed in a simple burgundy top and jonin style dark blue pants with the common black sandals worn by Anbu, a katana with a purple-wrapped handle and grey pommel slung across her back with the hilt over her right shoulder. Her mask was gone, revealing a face set with ivory skin, soft brown eyes and a small hint of red lipstick on her full, plump lips.

"Neko-san?" he asked.

"While off duty you may call me Yugao," the woman answered politely.

"Well Yugao-san, shall we get going?"

"Where would you like to go first? Would you like to grab some food or does some new clothing sound more appealing?"

Naruto thought for a moment before answering. "It's probably a good idea if I get some new clothes. Hopefully I can find something to help with my senses."

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since I woke up in the hospital my nose, ears and eyes seem to have gotten a lot stronger," he explained as they began to walk toward the edge of the roof. "To be honest it's giving me one hell of a headache."

Yugao nodded. "I can understand that somewhat," she said. "We Anbu train to enhance our senses with chakra. Not anywhere near the same level as you or the Inuzuka have it naturally, but we still train to adjust to it. So, clothing first?"

"Yes please."

A shunshin later and they were standing in front of the favorite shop of shinobi of all ranks. The store was unassuming and plain on the outside. The display window held only a few swords and basic shinobi tools as well. A simple wooden sign hung above the door with the words, "Shinobi Supply" written on it in silver paint.

"Looks can be deceiving Naruto-san," Yugao commented when she saw the blond examining the outside of the building. She stepped forward and opened the door; slipping through and holding it open for her charge that followed right on her heels. The moment he stepped through a woman stepped through a doorway leading into another room.

"Hello Yugao," she said, stepping forward to greet her customers. "It's been some time since you came here."

The woman stood on equal height with Yugao. Her hair was colored a dark blue and tied back in a braid that reached the center of her back, leaving her face unblocked to reveal her dark brown eyes. She was dressed in a Chinese dress with a slit down one side that showed off her supple legs and was colored emerald green.

"It's good to see you again Kasumi," the kunoichi returned the greeting, hugging her friend with a warm smile.

"Likewise my friend, now what brings you to my humble store today?"

"New clothes for this one," Yugao answered, jabbing a thumb over her shoulder at Naruto. "Kid woke up a new bloodline that gives him one hell of a growth spurt when he activates it, needs something stretchy and loose."

Kasumi's small smile suddenly widened, as she looked Naruto over. "I'm sure we can arrange a little something, care to help select a few things?"

The poor blond felt a sudden sense of foreboding as Yugao's soft smile turned into a smirk. He was beginning to consider making a run for it when another voice distracted him. "Mother, I've finished stocking the shelves like you asked, anything else you need help with?"

"Actually there is Tenten," Kasumi said, her smile sending new chills running down Naruto's spine. "Could you help us pick out a new set of clothes for this young man?"

The origin of the voice revealed itself when a girl, a year older then Naruto by the looks of it, stepped from the same room as Kasumi. She had brown hair tied up in a pair of matching buns with a slight fringe hanging over the top of the Konoha headband she wore tied around her forehead, clearly showing her chocolate brown eyes and slightly rounded face. She was dressed in a sleeveless pink Chinese blouse with red buttons, dark green pants tapped at the ankles and blue sandals. She regarded the sweating Naruto with a critical eye before offering any sort of response.

"Guidelines?"

"Mostly loose, able to stretch to accommodate growth," Kasumi paused and looked to her friend. "Anything else?"

"Hmmm…go with a bit of a dark theme," Yugao said. "His transformation is pretty intimidating so it could be useful to have a bit of darkness to his look when he changes."

"Transformation," Tenten said, a single eyebrow raised in question.

"Well…Naruto-san, do you think you could change one more time?"

The blond shook his head. "Sorry Yugao-san, but I've changed twice today and it takes a lot out of me. I don't think I can do it again right now."

Yugao nodded in understanding. "No matter, I think we've given these two enough to work some magic right girls?"

"Oh you've given us plenty," Kasumi said turning to walk into the back. "Tenten, bring our new dol – I mean customer to the clothing section."

The girl shot forward, grabbing Naruto's wrist in an iron grip and pulled him through the door into a room filled with racks of clothing. A cold sweat broke out across the boy's brow at the sight of the three women surrounding him, hungry grins on their faces. His self-preservation instincts kicking in the blond bolted for the door, ignoring their cries of outrage. He was out the door in seconds, breathing the fresh air of freedom…until a hand snapped out, dragging him back into the dark confines of the store where for the next several hours he was subjected to what amounted to being made into a dress-up doll as the kunoichi and shopkeeper tried out different combinations of clothing.

His torture finally ceased when they settled on what they called the perfect combination. He stepped out of the dressing room wearing a long-sleeved black shirt with a dip in the collar that showed off a good portion of his newly improved muscled chest, fingerless black gloves with metal plates stitched onto the back adorning his hands, and dark blue pants similar to Tenten's with black sandals. The girls looked it over before Kasumi held up a finger and disappeared behind another shelf, when she returned she was holding something new and held it out for the boy.

Naruto slipped it on, revealing it to be a black leather duster with a series of buckles leading from the high collar al the way to his waist. He looked back for approval only to find Tenten holding out a black hat with a wide brim, smiling at him innocently. Obliging the girl he slipped the hat onto his head and looked back once more for their final verdict.** (1)**

"I do believe we have found the perfect look," Yugao said.

"Yeah great," Naruto said. "Now before we go do you have anything I can use to make my senses normal cuz I've still got a raging headache and your squealing didn't help much."

No sooner had the words left the hybrid's mouth did Yugao hold up three items: a black facemask, a pair of black sunglasses, and a pair of silver earrings. "I spoke with Kasumi while we were here," she explained. "She has some skill in fuinjutsu thanks to her shop supplying custom orders for many of her clients. These are designed to render your senses to that of a normal human's. You can use these until you learn to regulate them on your own."

Without a moment of hesitation Naruto slipped the mask over his head and around his face until it covered the entire lower half and then slipped the sunglasses over his eyes. "These are awesome," he exclaimed, thankful to finally have some relief from the sensory overload, until something occurred to him. "Wait…I don't have my ears pierced."

"Oh that's easily solved," Tenten said, appearing behind him with a red-hot needle in one hand. "Now just hold still."

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT?" Once again Naruto tried to bolt, but the girls were prepared this time. Yugao appeared behind him, hooking her arms under his armpits and gripping him into a full nelson.

"Don't be such a baby Naruto-kun," Tenten cooed, stepping forward with the needle while Kasumi grabbed onto his right earlobe, stretching it out to provide a better target. "This will only hurt a little bit."

With lightning quick movements the girl snapped forward, stabbing through the soft tissue and eliciting a roar of pain from the blond. The process was quickly repeated and the earrings slipped into place and then Naruto was released, mumbling curses under his breath.

"Well," Kasumi said, clapping her hands together in finality. "Since we've decided on your new wardrobe why don't we round up a few sets like it and then get these purchased so you two can be on your way?"

"Put it on Hokage-sama's tab," Yugao said. The shopkeeper nodded as Tenten walked up and handed Naruto a sealing scroll.

"There's seven copies of your entire outfit in there," she said. "Along with a few books on chakra control and fuinjutsu for some extra study material."

Naruto nodded, smiling warmly at the kunoichi before turning to walk outside. He never saw the hint of red leaking into the girl's cheeks as he walked away, nor did he hear the soft giggling of the two women as they watched the quick interaction between the two.

'_You're turning into quite the lady killer Naruto,' _Yugao thought as she hugged her friend one last time before following her charge out into the street. As they set off to find somewhere to eat she couldn't help but wonder what other surprises were in store for the blond werewolf walking next to her, and whether or not she should keep some popcorn in a seal for when things get interesting. _'I can't wait to tell the girls about this.'_

**And CUT!**

**Well, what'd you think? Please R&R and let me know what can be better. **

**Think Van Helsing's hat and coat.**

**Now, as it stands Naruto has met the council, had a hot make out session with Mabui, gotten some new clothes and is soon to get some more info once he meets with Hiruzen for the next events (That comes next chapter so settle down and wait.)**

**Hope you all enjoyed that. Now, until next time, yurei king signing out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Greetings everyone! Sorry I've been inactive lately I've been battling work, writer's block and overall life for a bit and managed to squeeze this out somewhere in between. Well, here we have the next chapter of my only non-crossover fanfiction, so far I've been getting some good feedback for it so far so I hope y'all like this next chapter.**

**Now, On with the chapter:**

The sun had long set low below the horizon by the time Hiruzen returned to his office, the council meeting finally over. Each step seemed to take a monumental amount of effort for the aged Kage as he made his way to his chair and allowed himself to collapse into his leather chair. After the big unveiling of his surrogate grandson's newest ability it had been a political nightmare trying to get what was rightfully his to go through.

The civilian council had battened down their hatches and downright _refused_ to acknowledge Naruto's ability as a kekkei genkai and by proxy that he was now the first of a new clan. Luckily, Hiruzen had pulled one over on them and simply ignored their objections.

**Flashback:**

"If you all want to object so much then fine, I'll take your thoughts into consideration," Hiruzen said. "We will have a quick vote, all those supporting the decision to give Naruto clan status please raise your hand." The majority of the shinobi council raised their hand, seeing the several militant applications the boy's new form possessed. Even Danzo, the Sandaime's old teammate and the one who always voted against him supported the notion.

"Very well, now those opposing," and at that the entire civilian council along with his two advisers raised their hands, confident smirks on their faces seeing as they outnumbered the supporters.

Instead of frowning Hiruzen simply nodded. "I have taken your opinions into consideration and have come to a decision. That decision is…" They all leaned in, expecting him to do as they demanded only to gasp when the civilian council became personally introduced to the killing intent of the greatest shinobi of Konohagakure. The Sandaime leveled his glare on the sniveling cowards and spoke his next words with a harsh edge. "That Naruto Uzumaki is now the heir to his clan. Furthermore, I have decided that since he has awakened a new bloodline that he now qualifies to have clan rights. This includes a discount in the stores pertaining to shinobi affairs as well as several tax reductions since he is currently the only member of his clan and finally, a seat upon this council. Now since he is currently not of age to become a clan head, a representative shall be appointed to serve in his place and I will speak to him regarding who he thinks should best represent him during clan and council meetings. Are there any questions?"

**Flashback End:**

The Kage chuckled as he reached down to press the tip of his finger against the bottom drawer of his desk and flared his chakra. The seal engraved into the polished wood briefly glowed a pale blue and the drawer moved of its own accord, opening to reveal the contents within. First there was a small crystal ball resting on a violet cushion, next to it rested a small stack of books, the series written by his former student and current spy master of the village. These things and more were kept inside his secured drawer but it was one thing in particular he was searching for.

With delicate caution Hiruzen wrapped his fingers around the smooth neck of the small white bottle sealed with a cork and drew it out before sliding the drawer shut once more. With a pleased grin he pulled out the cork and placed the opening against his lips and relished in the burning sensation of the chilled sake that poured down his throat.

"You know that's bad for you right?"

The sake that was once pleasantly descending toward his gullet was launched across the room, staining the wall and burning the kage's nose. Spinning around Hiruzen found Naruto himself perched on his windowsill, his smirk evident even when he wore his new facemask.

"How was your day Naruto-kun," he asked, wiping the last drips of the alcohol from his face. He saw Naruto shiver before jumping down and walking around to stand in front of his desk. "That bad huh?"

"They used me as a dress-up doll jiji," he said, crossing his arms and Hiruzen swore he could practically _feel_ the pout he was sporting underneath that mask. He chuckled slightly and replaced his bottle of sake while pulling out his pipe.

"My sympathies," he said, lighting the tobacco with a small flare of Katon chakra and cheerily inhaling the cherry flavored smoke. "I've been in your shoes before." His wife Biwako used to do the same to him in their younger years. Even during the wars she would still take the time to make sure they both looked their best whenever possible. A pang of sorrow touched his heart but he refused to let it show on his face. How he missed her and how she would always bring a peaceful presence to whatever situation they were in.

The man was shaken from his moment of reflection when a knock sounded on the wooden door to his office. "Yes?"

"Hokage-sama, Tsume Inuzuka is requesting to see you."

"Yes, you may send her in just a moment I just want to finish something quickly."

"Hai." Dita closed the door and Hiruzen addressed Naruto again.

"Naruto, before we meet with Tsume I must ask you to do something."

"What do you need jiji?"

"When you were attempting to stare her down during the meeting, did you feel an urge to make her submit to you?"

The hybrid paused, uncertainty apparent in his expression but then a hint of wariness was glimpsed. "It...it felt like she was challenging me. When I met her glare all I could think of was not admitting defeat."

"And if she had attempted to engage you in a fight would you have responded in kind?" At Naruto's nod the kage felt a heavy weight settle on his shoulders as he prepared to ask his next question. "Naruto-kun, I want you to be completely honest with me when you answer this question. When Neko slew the councilor I noticed you were staring at the blood. Did another urge begin to compel you into action?"

"I-I felt...thirsty," the boy shifted on his feet as if preparing to bolt should something happen. "My throat was all dry and I wanted to..."

"You wanted to what?"

"I wanted to d...drink it."

_'A thirst for blood, pheromones that attract females, the body of a werewolf and those wings on his back,' _Hiruzen thought to himself, a thoughtful crease in his brow as he smoked his pipe. _'Vampire, werewolf and something else. Just what have you discovered Naruto-kun?'_

"Naruto-kun," he said, the boy didn't raise his head. "Naruto-kun look at me. Whatever you may be thinking I will tell you right now that you are _not_ a monster. You have a gift, a powerful gift with which you can protect not only yourself but those you care about as well. Now, I am going to arrange for someone to help you learn to control these powers and new instincts you have but you must promise me something."

"What?"

"That no matter what happens you will stay you. Do not let anyone change who you are as a person, do you understand?"

Naruto nodded and Hiruzen smiled, letting his hand rest on the boy's head before facing the door. "Dita," he called. "You may send Tsume in now."

A moment later the door opened and the matriarch of the Inuzuka clan stepped into his office, bowing slightly in respect. "You requested to see me Hokage-sama," she said.

"I did, but haven't I told you formalities are not required when we are alone Tsume?"

"We are not alone Hokage-sama," she answered but was surprised when Hiruzen simply chuckled.

"Naruto-kun always refer to me as his jiji," he said. "Do you really think he'll care what you call me?"

"I guess you got a point old fart." The matriarch's entire demeanor changed and she offered a wild grin to the blond hybrid. "You got quite a presence for a such a young pup. You better get that under control if you want to survive the academy."

"What a coincidence that you would say such a thing Tsume-chan." Hiruzen smirked as he saw the curious expressions on both of his guests' faces. "The Inuzuka are well known for their control of their more animalistic traits including as you called, the Alpha presence. The reason I called you here was to request that you arrange for someone from your clan to train Naruto in controlling his Alpha abilities."

Tsume frowned and thought as she observed the boy. It was apparent that he was hopeful she would agree but she could also see him preparing for disappointment. An experienced shinobi and a worthy politician learned quickly to become adept at reading the emotions of those they consorted with and Tsume was both. Even with the mask it was easy to tell what Naruto was thinking.

"Well, I can't train him at the compound," she said. "His alpha instincts are all but guaranteed to make life hell for my clan if he stays there. If you got somewhere I can train him far away from the populace then I can't see why not."

Hiruzen smiled as he saw Naruto's eyes light up with excitement. "I believe I have the perfect place Tsume-chan," he said as he once again opened the bottom drawer and retrieved the crystal ball held within. "As most shinobi are aware, my former master, the Shodaime Hokage, was the creator of Training Ground Forty-Four. However what is not common knowledge is that deep in the heart of the forest there is a special compound grown from the trees."

The ball began to glow as an image slowly became visible. The hybrid and matriarch were shown a housing complex that looked like it was sprouting out of the very trees it was built on. The small glimpse they were granted through the limited view of the crystal was still large enough to show that the complex easily spanned across five of the massive trees and it seemed to continue on a lot further.

"The heart of the forest is the most dangerous area," Hiruzen explained. "Hashirama-sensei established that complex as a personal training area for the Senju clan as a place for future members to hone their skills outside of spying eyes. No one has used it since his granddaughter, Tsunade, left the village."

"So...I can train there?" Naruto asked.

Hiruzen chuckled. "You can do more than train there Naruto-kun," he said. "You can live there. For now anyway, I'm arranging for a clan compound to be established in your name within the village but since the Senju clan will not likely be returning, I will establish this area as the personal training ground as the Uzumaki Clan's property. When your children and their children unlock their bloodline traits they can be taken there to live and learn to control their animal aspects."

"That spot will be pretty much perfect old man," Tsume said. "Now the only problem is getting there."

"Oh you needn't worry about that. I have that already taken care of. Tenzo." At the man's call an Anbu member appeared. Dressed in the official armor of the black operations division he too wore a mask that carried a likeness to that of a cat. "This is one of my most trusted officers and he knows of a way to the compound that is less dangerous than the usual routes. He will be your guide. I suggest that you have Naruto pack for several weeks. Since he's staying there he might as well have his belongings with him."

"Is that all Hokage-sama?" Tsume asked. When Hiruzen simply nodded the Inuzuka matriarch turned to Naruto and began listing instructions. "Alright pup listen carefully. Pack all the food, clothes and anything important to you and meet me on the roof of your apartment complex in two hours. Understood?"

"Hai!" Naruto offered a quick mock salute and charged out the window, eager to begin his training. Tsume and Tenzo both offered a respectful bow to the kage before leaving as well. Hiruzen chuckled slightly and took another draw on his pipe.

"Inu. Neko. I know you both have something to say so please come out." Like Tenzo before them, Yugao and another Anbu with a shock of pure white, gravity-defying hair appeared kneeling before the village leader. "Inu, what is it you wish to say?"

"Hokage-sama, I wish to volunteer to become the representative of the Uzumaki clan until Naruto is old enough to take the position."

The old man sighed. "I had a feeling you would say that Inu and I understand what reasoning you would use to support this but I'm afraid I cannot allow that to happen." He raised a hand to stop the questions he was sure were about to flood from his subordinate's mouth and continued. "With the Uchiha Massacre so fresh in our memories the council will likely push to have you become Sasuke's mentor and representative since you are the only shinobi within our ranks to possess the Sharingan."

His frown turned into a scowl as his grip tightened on the bowl of his pipe. "I may have begun seizing control back from the council but they have spread their influence far and it will take time to weed this vast garden. For now try and keep an eye on Sasuke. Remain hidden and report to me if he is contacted by anyone suspicious, this is just the opportunity Danzo would use to recruit him."

Nodding Inu disappeared in a shunshin and Hiruzen couldn't stop the sad expression that marred his face. He knew Kakashi hated being unable to approach the boy but it was for the best. IF he knew about his heritage and the fact he has the Kyuubi sealed into him it could cause a political nightmare and possibly a war with both Iwa and Kumo that the village could not afford to fight. To this day he still cursed his naïve belief that his village would do what was right when he trusted them with the knowledge of the sealing. Now he had to worry if Naruto would remain loyal to the village and the transformation this new bloodline gave him was powerful and could prove to be dangerous if he were to transfer loyalties to another.

Shaking himself of the dark thoughts Hiruzen then turned to face Neko who had yet to move. "Am I right in assuming you are of the same mind Neko?" When she nodded he chuckled softly. "Alright, I'll see to the paperwork. You might need to consider moving into the compound with Naruto as well."

"H-h-Hokage-sama," Yugao stuttered. "Why would you grant me permission when not even Inu-taicho was allowed it?"

"Because unlike him the council has no ground to stand on if they try and keep you from doing this," he answered. "Plus you genuinely care for the boy just like he does. This is a trait not common amongst the people of our village. The civilians fear and hate him while most of the shinobi see him as either a weapon or are simply neutral about his position but will still avoid him.

"Now enough questions I need you to listen carefully. By taking this position you will be relieved of your duties as a member of the Anbu and be reinstated as a jonin. You will hold the status of a clan head including all of the benefits of a young clan. I'd suggest you get going, you need to meet up with your new charge after all don't you?"

Yugao nodded, pausing only long enough to place her mask on his desk before disappearing in a shunshin like her captain before her. Once they left Hiruzen fell back into his seat with a sigh. "I'm getting to old for this," he grumbled before putting out his pipe and rising to his feet. "It's about time I headed home for some much-deserved rest."

He stepped out from his office and told Dita he'd be leaving for the night before walking out into the night. The man had barely made it to the end of the street before he stopped and glanced to his right. He stood silently for a moment before sighing and calling out into the alley next to him. "Are you going to lurk in there all evening or are you going to actually come out and tell me what's on your mind?"

Hiruzen's call was met with silence for several seconds before the sound of something tapping of a cane and the soft shuffling of sandal-clad feet over soft earth were heard and out from the darkness stepped the one man the Hokage had once considered his rival. He was hunched slightly, covered his robes of black and white he possessed the air of a crippled old man that was complimented by his seeming right arm resting hidden in the folds of his robe like it was useless and the bandages that wrapped around his forehead and his right eye. What was left visible of his face was a squinted left eye and wrinkled skin with a scar shaped like an 'X' on his chin.

Helpless he may seem, yet Hiruzen knew his old teammate was far from it. Despite the threat he knew the man seemed to exemplify the old kage smiled and inclined his head in greeting. As the man stepped closer the kage held up a finger to ask him to wait and made a quick series of handsigns before bending and placing his hand on the ground. With a flash of purple light a barrier spanning a thirty meter radius from where his hand touched the ground was erected. Once finished he rose to his feet and addressed the man.

"Thank you for joining me old friend."

"I'm not here to discuss pleasantries Hiruzen," the man said, his demeanor one of a man on guard.

"Of course, you're here to discuss Naruto's interests."

"When will you see reason and let me have the boy," the man demanded.

Hiruzen stretched out his senses and felt his guards surround the shinobi that had been standing nearby. When they silently incapacitated them he smiled and answered his friend. "When you realize that your methods do not work Danzo."

"They work perfectly," the man growled. "Not once have my students ever failed a mission."

"But how many come back from those missions old friend?" Hiruzen countered. He raised his hand and snapped his fingers, summoning his guard to his side. Each of the shinobi and kunoichi held a figure dressed in the traditional armor of the Anbu, save for the masks being blank except for the single symbol on the forehead, the kanji for 'Root.' "You train your pawns to be simple drones with no desire to achieve anything," he lectured the seething council member. "They have no emotion, no loyalty save to yourself and no desire to protect. That is why they become like shuriken and kunai, useless and expendable."

"That is what shinobi are meant to be!" Danzo exclaimed, his cane groaning under the pressure his grip held on it. "We are simply weapons to be used by the village and yet you distract them with your petty "Will of Fire."

Hiruzen frowned and tilted his head downward, the headpiece symbolizing his station angled perfectly to cast the upper half of his face in shadow. "We are weapons Danzo," he admitted, earning a surprised look from the man. "But to me every shinobi is precious and unique. While your shinobi are like kunai...mine are to me as a katana is to a samurai. A samurai lives by the sword and gives it purpose. Without the samurai the sword is but a piece of metal and without the sword the samurai is left a simple man."

"The kage is the samurai Danzo and each shinobi under him is his blade. He must care for them, nurture them. He must sharpen their body and mind to make them ready to do battle and be the greatest. That is why, as of tonight I am taking full control of the Root Division."

"What?"

Hiruzen looked up, his glare burning into the old man before him. "You heard me. I am officially reestablishing your division and I will be taking control of it." He raised a hand when Danzo moved to protest and continued to speak. "I will not take you from the position of leader," he explained. "After all I am running the village and will have no time to worry about such things but I want you to change your methods."

"And what would you have me do?" He demanded. "Raise them to be blubbering fools ruled by emotions like so many of the shinobi under you? I think not old friend."

"And yet these blubbering fools were able to incapacitate your elite body guards without you even sensing them," Hiruzen retorted. "Now I propose a compromise."

"Which is?"

"Allow a select few of my shinobi teach a new squad of your Root Anbu," he said. "The day Naruto's class at the academy takes their genin test my squad will face off with one of your own and then we'll see who's ideals are true."

"Four years? You expect to have a squad of my untrained recruits capable of handling my elite teams within a measly four years?" Danzo scoffed. "Fine. I accept the terms but on one condition."

"And that is?"

"If my chosen squad wins then I am allowed to continue with my methods unhindered."

"Very well," Hiruzen said and with a pulse of his chakra dismissed the barrier before looking to his Anbu and nodding. With a move that was invisible to the untrained eye each of the Root Anbu's throats were slit open with a kunai and their bodies deposited at Danzo's feet. "Don't look at me like that Danzo," he said. "You trained them to be loyal only to you and they are part of an organization I ordered to be shut down. I am within rights to have you executed for treason just simply by their existence alone."

As the kage turned and walked away his old rival watched him disappear with a small frown on his face. He had not seen this side of Hiruzen in quite some time. Ruthless when necessary but also quite intelligent and a brilliant tactician that was almost unstoppable when on the field of battle. He was the tree that stretched its branches out into the sky and Danzo was the roots that tunneled deep into the earth and kept the tree strong and secured. That was how he had always seen it but now he wasn't so sure.

What he had thought of Hiruzen was true but after the display he'd just seen the council member was starting to doubt his own role in the theory. _'Perhaps the roots are not as strong as they seemed before,' _he thought before casting the thought away and turning to walk back into the shadows. He would send a team back for the bodies of his subordinates as soon as he returned to Root but for now he had a match to plan and this time...he did not intend to be left grasping the short end of the stick.

**And Cut!**

**Whew, that one was kinda dark. Well I hope y'all like the way I portrayed Hiruzen in this one. See, it always kinda rubbed me the wrong way seeing him always portrayed as just the kindly grandfather or the overbearing secret tyrant since both take it to the extreme, instead I made him more of a gray area type that leans more toward the light while Dazno is closer to the dark.**

**Actually, Kamen Rider Arashi had the best description of it while we were talking so I'm just gonna put his explanation here:**

It's kind of like the factors between Ironman and Iron Monger from the first Ironman movie. Tony thought very little to his weapon profiteering thinking it only helped America and against terrorists.****

While Stane/Iron Monger saw the use of weapon profiteering for the sake of greed and power. After seeing what damage his own creations where being used for Tony stepped up and cleaned his own mess. Stane just made them worse caring for himself while Tony came to care for others.****

The same showed in Ironman 2 with everyone wanting to claim or copy the Ironman armor. Tony didn't want to because he knew it only cause more death and destruction with a arms race that could trump the bomb race (hydrogen, atom, nuclear and so on).****

While his opponent only wanted to claim Tony's spot and be recognized as just, if not better, in their respective field. Similar in regards to Danzo feeling passed up for Hiruzen and doing nearly everything possible to take the Hokage title. Both resorted to clear villains to surpass their rival: Danzo-Orochimaru and Justin Hammer-Ivan Vanko/Whiplash.

**Hopefully that shed some better light on what I'm going for because it made sense to me. If it doesn't to you then hopefully my comparison to weapons I had Hiruzen say does because I thought it was pretty good. Anyway enough rambling I'll see you all around. By the way, here is a challenge from Arashi himself before I go:**

NarutoxBorderlands 2 crossover****

Naruto IS Zer0****

Has to have a pairing preferably:**  
**1-Naruto/Zer0xGaige**  
**2-Naruto/Zer0xMaya**  
**3-Naruto/Zer0xAngel****

Outside of those two specifics go nuts.****

Possible suggestions for Naruto becoming Zer0 can be:**  
**-Injured Naruto found and reconstructed**  
**-Sole survivor of his planet**  
**-Captured and experimented on****

If you have your own idea go with it!****

If you accept the Challenge PM me and I'll help to construct the story as well as Beta it if asked.

**Till next time, yurei king signing out!**


End file.
